


Mylanta Dreams

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Humor, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-20
Updated: 2003-09-20
Packaged: 2019-04-27 06:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14419512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Perchance to dream.





	Mylanta Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Mylanta Dreams

## Mylanta Dreams

### by mimic117

Title: NEW Mylanta Dreams 

Author: mimic117 

Rating: G, for some odd reason 

Category: S, H, weirdness, alternating POV 3rd.... person? 

Spoilers: Field Trip 

Summary: Perchance to dream. 

Keywords: _Implied_ character death. We don't know if they make it or not by the end of the story, so if you don't want them to die, they don't. But Sybil said they have to, so they probably do. Blame her. This wasn't _my_ idea. Written for the Haven Die Another Way challenge. 

Archive: Who on earth would want this? Well, if you insist, be my guest. 

Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine but the situation is. Although I probably shouldn't be admitting that at this point. 

Author's Notes: Unbeta'd and envenomed. Read at your own risk. 

Feedback: Is printed out, fawned over and stroked to tatters at: 

Visit all my stories at the little house that XochiLuvr built: [www.surfacing.com/mimic117/](http://www.surfacing.com/mimic117/)  
Your depravity levels may vary. 

* * *

Mylanta Dreams  
by mimic117 

"Why do you get these two? You already had those hikers last month." 

Oh, quit your whining. You had someone before I got the hikers. 

"But that was months ago. Besides, it was a TV producer and some of his thoughts made me so nervous I had heartburn." 

Well, there's nothing I can do about it. They crawled into my cave, not yours. 

"It just doesn't seem fair." 

Face it. Life isn't fair sometimes. 

"You don't have to sound so smug. So what are they dreaming about now?" 

The big one thinks he's found the hikers. He's trying to get them to leave the cave. Boy, is he in for a surprise. 

"How about the little one?" 

She thinks the big one is dead. Just a pile of bones, like the hikers. She's trying not to freak out. 

"Have you found any good memories to use yet?" 

Well, coming up with something from the little one's mind won't be too hard, but man... 

"What?" 

The big one has some really weird thoughts. I don't know how much I'll be able to use. 

"Like?" 

Well, there's something about a huge worm. And somebody who sucks all the juice from people. Cool! Here's a machine that gave him strange dreams, just like me. Then there's this guy who rips something out of people and eats it. 

"Yuck! Why would he want to do that?" 

Why do they ever do anything? Wait. Here's one about odd little creatures from outer space. 

"How you gonna use _that_?" 

He thinks they're real. He's been searching for them. So maybe I'll let him find one. Actually capture it and take it home and everything. 

"I don't see what good that will do." 

He'll be so excited, it'll keep him from realizing exactly what's happening until it's too late. I told you, there's not much to work with here. It's all too unbelievable. 

"What's the little one dreaming now?" 

She's at the big one's home. Everyone thinks he's dead and they're holding some kind of party for him. I never could understand some of the things they think. Oops. Shit. 

"Uh oh. What's wrong?" 

I think she's starting to come out of it. She's having doubts about the bones she saw. I thought I'd dosed her good, as small as she is. 

"Better give her more. You don't want to lose her halfway through. She could escape." 

Damn it. The big one's having doubts now, too. He just shot his boss because he believes they're still hallucinating. These two are a lot more trouble than those hikers. 

"Looks like you'll have to finish them off faster." 

Rats. I hate gulping my food. I'm gonna have indigestion for weeks; I just know it. 

* * *

**THE END**

Did you figure out who's "talking"? I have no idea where this came from, but I hope it goes back there soon. Gave me the willies, it did. Let me know what you think if you're not too busy gagging. 

Feedback: 

Homepage: [www.surfacing.com/mimic117/](http://www.surfacing.com/mimic117/)   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to mimic117


End file.
